What To Do When Boredness Attacks
by VampireApple
Summary: Haru gets bored and Rin helps him out. HaruxRin. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, M&Ms, Coke, Mountain Dew, Von Hellsing or Skittles.

Boredom. That weird mood where you want to do something, but don't feel like doing anything. Seconds stretch into millenniums and time stops.

Boredom.

Sixteen-year-old Hatsuharu Sohma was bored. He wasn't bored as in 'I'm-bored-but-I-know-there-is-something-I-can-do' bored.

He wasn't even 'I'm-so-bored-I'll-count-the-tiles-on-the-ceiling-' bored. That kind of boredom would have been welcome.

No.

Hatsuharu's boredom was 'I'm-so-bored-I'm-just-gonna-fall-on-the-floor-and-not-care-about-a-thing-and-go-into-a-coma-like-state.'

That's exactly what he was doing. He was on Shigure's living room floor 'house sitting.' He, Hatori and Ayame had all gone a trip. Kyo and Tohru had gone off to who knows where together and Kagura had drug Yuki off somewhere, every one elsewhere somewhere else. He really didn't feel like walking somewhere to get rid of his boredom. Besides, his legs where getting numb, even if they where out straight.

"Haru, dear, what on earth is wrong?"

"Like you don't know."

"Ah, but I don't."

"..."

"Oh, bored are you?"

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and give me something to do," Hatsuharu said and gave a have hearted glare at his girl friend, who was 'helping' him 'house sit,' from his spot on the floor.

"Oh, dear, we'll have to do something about that then, won't we?" Rin asked, taking a set next to her boyfriend.

"Drop the motherly act, dude," Hatsuharu said rudely.

"It's not my fault I'm older and Hatori trusts me more then you," Rin sniffed.

"This isn't even his house... Guh... I can't feel my legs any more..."

"... Sure. Any way, Shigure left his car."

"So? Wait, Shigure has a car?"

"And he left his keys too."

"He has key's? To what?"

"And I can drive."

"Really? How did I not know this... Wait, that means we can go some where!" Hatsuharu yelled has he jumped to his feet. "Let's get going!" he said has he proceeded to drag his girl friend out the front door.

"Wait, I need to get money and lock the doors and windows," Rin said, removing herself from her boy friend's grasp.

While waiting, Hatsuharu became bored once again. To entertain himself, he did cartwheels in a circle on the front yard. He was still doing it ten minutes later when Rin came back out.

"Come Haru, dear," Rin said has she walked past her boy friend. Said boy friend stopped doing cartwheels and followed after his girl friend like a lost-very-dizzy-puppy-that-bumped-into-many-things.

"So, where are we going?" Hatsuharu asked his girl friend from the front passenger set of Shigure's car a few minutes after said girl friend pulled out of the drive way.

"To random stores."

"Can we put the 'caution- wet floors' sign on the carpet?"

Rin thought about this for a moment and replied. "I don't see way not, but we're doing any thing else on the list... Except maybe M&Ms on layaway."

"YAY!"

Five hours later, the horse and cow where done shopping, loading up the car, driving back to Shigure's house, unloading the car, bringing in every thing they bought into the house and getting every thing set up. By set up, I mean they had gotten all their purchases in the living room, rearranged the furniture and set up the TV, DVD play and VCR to the right channel or with the right movie. It was about 11:11pm when they where done.

"Well, cheers to a long night of sugar highs, caffeine buzzes and random insanities," Hatsuharu said, holding up his can of Coke up.

"Here here," Pin said, bumping her can of Mountain Dew against the can of Coke. They both chugged down their cans in under two minutes.

"Lets pop in the movie now."

"Which one?" Hatsuharu asked, moving over to the pile of movies.

"How bout Von Hellsing?"

"Sure, it's good. Or so I've heard."

"Who told you?" Pin asked, opening a pack of Skittles.

"Oh, Hiro and Kisa saw it in the theaters and said it was good," Hatsuharu replied idly, still looking for the movie.

"YAY!" Rin yelled, jumping up. "No mushiness! YAY! Happy Dance time!" she yelled, moving around in a circle while flailing her arms around. Her boy friend giggled at her until she tripped on her old Coke can and fell down. Then the cow pointed at her and laughed out load.

"Shut up," Rin muttered.

"You need to get a new Happy Dance," Hatsuharu said absent mindedly, smiling as he found the right movie.

"Oh sure, like yours?" Rin asked, popping some Skittles in her mouth.

"Well, we can't all be blessed with the great awesomeness that is a coolly sweet Happy Dance," Hatsuharu said, putting the DVD in the DVD player.

"Great awesomeness? Coolly sweet? Do I know you?" Rin asked as her boy friend sat next to her.

"No, and I don't know you. We are two complete strangers that are going to stay awake for three days, eat and drink our selves sickly silly and then forget every thing that every happened, then end up repeating the whole thing a month from now," Hatsuharu said, skipping thought the credits.

"Your good at that, ya know?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Two days later, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame came to check up on the 'house sitters' only to find them a slightly greenish blue shade in the face and laughing like mad. The fact that there where cans and wrappers and pop and candy and who knows what else all over the floor didn't help matters any. They both quickly left the house and drove away like mad men.

"Lets never speak of this again," Hatori said, his face slightly pale as he pressed on the gas pedal a little more.

"Speak of what?"

"Good."

**Fin**

**I have no clue what Rin is like, or even really what she looks like. I only know who she is from very few fanfics... Er, yes, sorry bout all the OOCness, but I find it funny this way. **


End file.
